


Chibiromano x Yoh: Limits reached (Drabble)

by HyunYoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Babysitting, Explicit Language, Food, Gen, Name-Calling, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyunYoh/pseuds/HyunYoh
Summary: I'm at home and enjoying my day, when Romania drops off a cursing bomb of rudeness - also known as Chibiromano - and I don't like kids.





	

I stood there, my left eye twitching, and stared at the little monster, that was a younger Romano, in front of me. The little shitter had just been dropped off by a chipper Romanian, whom told me that he and Norway had been experimenting with some magic and then “Poof!”, they realized that the magic had transformed the regular Romano back to his child self. That in and of itself wasn’t so bad, what _had_ been bad was what had come out of the little turd’s mouth after Romania had finished explaining. The little fucker had the audacity to exclaim he would _allow_ me to entertain him, “despite my looks”!  
  
I have never had much patience to spare for kids, especially rude ones, like this prick! Who the hell was he to tell me that he thought I looked like one of the prostitutes in his neighbourhood?! His adult self I could tolerate, but this brat?! I wanted to fucking throttle the arsehole where he stood!  
  
I was so close to just closing the door in their faces, but Romania’s damn puppy face won me over. Reluctantly, I agreed to let the little bastard stay with me until they figured out how to reverse the spell’s effects, and of course the little fanged jerk was disappeared on me before I had time to change my mind.  
  
      “Hey lady! I’m hungry! Make me food!” the devil in child’s make-up demanded.  
I gritted my teeth before responding sourly. “No. I’m making food later.”  
  
That didn’t sit so well with the little auburnette apparently because he started yelling and screaming at me, even throwing in a few curse words here and there, demanding that I make him food or he’d report me for child neglect.  
  
I sighed. “I’m not your damn mother, so you can’t report me for that. Now go away and play somewhere.” _Somewhere faaaaar away from me._  
  
The miniaturized Romano glared at me then stormed off in a huff, but not before insulting me, yet again and calling me a whore in Italian. To this I sighed in aggravation. This was going to be a long day, I could tell.  
  
A few hours later, after having calmed down, I finally decided to make something to eat for myself and the little bitchy runt. Since it was Romano I was dealing with I figured that in order to make things easier for me I would make some pasta with tomato sauce. ... Or make that lots of pasta with tomato sauce, if I knew Romano right.  
  
Sighing at that thought I walked into the kitchen to prep dinner, and no sooner had I started to bring the tomato puré, garlic, and tomatoes out did a hazel eyed boy appear by my side. He eyed the tomatoes greedily, and when I noticed that an evil idea popped up in my mind. I picked up a tomato and slowly brought it to my mouth as if I was going to eat it. Seeing Romano’s eyes fill up with disappointment, I chuckled at the puppy face he made and then handed the tomato to him.  
  
He quickly snatched it from my hand and began munching on it while looking away, deeply red in the face as he did so. “... _Grazie_...” he mumbled quietly.   **[Thank you]**  
      “ _Prego_ ,” I responded while chopping garlic and tomatoes for the sauce.   **[You’re welcome]**  
  
After chopping them up I dumped the garlic into a heated pot with a good amount of olive oil, frying it. Once the garlic was all fried up and fragrant, I added the tomato purée and chopped tomatoes to make the sauce. Stirring a little with a wooden spoon, I then left the sauce to simmer while I boiled the water for the pasta.  
  
Romano watched as I moved about the kitchen and prepared food for us, while munching on his tomato. He hoped that my cooking wasn’t as bad as that stupid Spaniard’s. He had had enough of that disgusting food until the end of his lifespan.  
  
Soon enough though the food was done. Romano climbed up in one of the chairs at the table, and I plated it up then took it to the table where I served it to Romano. I set the plates down and drizzled it with some of my homemade pesto before shredding some parmesan cheese on top. I also served some cherry tomatoes on the side for both of us.  
  
      “ _Buon appetito_ , Romano,” I said before sitting down in my chair, waiting to eat until I had his verdict about my food.   **[Have a nice meal]**  
  
Romano looked down at the food, fork in hand, then dug in without a word. Once tasting it he was pleasantly surprised that it was actually pretty good. For a non-Italian, it wasn’t half bad he was forced to admit in his mind, but no way in hell was he going to say that out loud.  
  
      “Well, Romano? How is it?” I asked the little auburnette Italian boy.  
He shrugged. “Not as bad as that jerk Spain’s.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. I knew he would never openly admit that he thought it was tasty and that I’d have to be happy with what I got. At least he didn’t spit it out.  
  
      “ _Grazie_ ,” I simply chimed in response and then ground some black pepper on top of my pasta before digging in.  
  
We ate in silence for a few minutes, and it seemed we were actually going to have a nice dinner, but of course the little devil spawn had to ruin that for me.  
  
      “... You’re still a fucking _puttana_ , though.”   **[whore]**  
This damn brat! He did _not_ just say that to me! “THAT’S IT!!! YOU’RE FUCKING GOING BACK TO ITALY IN A DAMN BODY BAG, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Limits reached, indeed. XD
> 
> I got the idea for this while on a bus into town, as I reflected on my impatience with kids. I began writing it up then and there, but then it took I lost my thread and I had to put it on hold for a bit. XD
> 
> I do not like kids, especially not brats like the kind of child Romano was as a kid. Fans like to write him as this fluffy, cute little kid that just needs some understanding, and yes that is true, but he's still acting like a brat. So I figured he'd be perfect to use as the Hetalian representation of bratty kids. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia  
> I only own myself and this story.


End file.
